ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Blink of an Eye (episode)
Comment 1 It couldn't be a coincidence that this episode was originally called AND feature the same kind of phenomenon. -- When it rains... it pours 21:27, 3 April 2006 (UTC) I wholeheartedly agree. (Vince 17:11, 1 March 2008 (UTC)) Comment on erroneous calculation :One and a half second is one day on the planet, so three years are 24.7 seconds. Somehow, that doesn't work out. Three years would be 27.4 minutes 16:41, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Forum:Voyager epi- the crew make first contact with a civilization on its first warp flight. Whats it called? Does an episode exist where the crew encounter a craft on it's maiden warp flight ? I seem to recall this but I cannot find reference to it. I am aware of the TNG episode called First Contact but I am sure there was a voyager one... Am I imagining this ? -- 00:43, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Nothing comes to mind. --Alan 00:59, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::There was an episode where the Voyager was trapped in orbit around a planet where time moved more rapidly than in the surrounding universe. While the Voyager was stuck there, the planet's civilization went from stone-age to space-age. The show ended with space travelers from the planet visiting the Voyager. That may be what you're thinking of. I don't know what the episode was called. : then --Alan 23:38, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :::An episode where the crew encounters a craft on it's maiden warp flight?? wouldn't that be Star Trek: First Contact where the USS Enterprise NCC1701E finds the Phoenix? 09:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's not an episode, that's a film- and this discussion is six years old. 31dot (talk) 09:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Comment on 'English' lettering Likely a similar seeming alphabet developed from various marking read off the Sky Ship with high powered telescopes, further showing the influence the Sky Ship had on their civilization. :Although a good train of thought, English Lettering was seen when the culture still valued sky-ship as a god. However, thanks for bringing it up here, cause it is an interesting theory if Voyager had a similar impact with culture. --Nmajmani 01:37, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yea, and additionally I've been wondering if perhaps they sparked that culture. I mean, the entire civilisation rose up from a very primitive state in what, a day or two? What are the odds that this happened *just* as Voyager arrived? Slim. Perhaps something about Voyager's arrival transferred DNA onto the planet thus spawning humanoid life... and as they approached orbit they came a little closer to temporal sync, so the 1.5s/1day rule started out as 1.5s/1year and there was sufficient time for the race to evolve to the point we first see them at between that point and the start of the episode. Hmmm.. 16:34, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Prime Directive Violation This marks another instance of the Voyager crew violating the Prime Directive. Granted it was purely unintentional, but the fact that it isn't brought up is testament to how removed Janeway and her crew have become from Federation doctrine. :Tuvok and the staff discuss the prime directive in the briefing room when the two radio people send up a voice message, just after the scene Seven speeds it up in astrometrics. Tom Paris suggests beaming down and making first contact, but Tuvok objects and Janeway notes that medically speaking it would probably kill them, then the Doctor volunteers. - AJ Halliwell 16:44, 20 July 2008 (UTC) * The ship was trapped by the field that caused the time differential in the first place. They tried to escape but couldn't without causing severe seismic damage to the planet. It would seem that their staying where they were constituted the path of "least interference". The Doctor goes incognito; plenty of covert Federation observation missions have been planned that way so it's seen as fairly acceptable by the Prime Directive. It wasn't until the alien ship reaches Voyager that their identities are truly revealed to the native populace. Doctor's son I thought that the Doctor's mysterious history while on the planet was the best part of the episode yet it's briefly mentioned here and there is no mention of him having a son. :Mentioned at The Doctor#Mareeza and Jason Tebreeze. --Bp 16:58, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Removed comment Removed the following comment as an uncited similarity: * The story for this episode bears a vague resemblance to Robert L. Forward's novel , also about a high-speed alien civilization that develops from tribal savagery to spacefaring over the course of a visit by a Human spacecraft.--31dot 21:40, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Inconsistency When Voyager arrives and departs, its light appears to wink on/off quickly. That doesn't seem to make logical sense. Considering the time difference, Voyager's light should grow/fade over a period of at least a month. :Perhaps, but that would fall under the category of Nitpicking, which we generally don't do here.--31dot 00:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hidden message? In the scene where the two astronauts are on Orbital 1, when they lose contact, there is a squeaky sound that is supposed to be a transmission from Launch Control. If you slow it down 16 times, there is a hidden message that says something about a little girl from Vermont. I can't understand some of it because of the low bandwidth caused from being sped up and subsequently slowed down. here's what i can make of it " girl is the most lovely little girl in the whole world, and her name is Jessica . she is from Vermont. Good bye!." --Peacock486 10:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I find that incredibly hard to believe, if for nothing else than the fact that the audio storage on DVDs probably doesn't have enough fidelity for that. Also, who'd go to Girlington and only remember one girl? Inconceivable! --OuroborosCobra talk 13:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you doubting me? just keep in mind that i have listened to the sample.--Peacock486 14:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Cobra, but even if you are correct I don't think its notable if 1) you need special equipment to hear it and 2) it's just background chatter.--31dot 14:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I was curious if the high pitched sound actually was a hidden message so I checked myself (without any special equipment, only open-source software) and can confirm the content as Peacock reported it. But I agree that it doesn't really belong in the article but still, it's an interesting note.--eifachoeppis 13:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is interesting. One of you should post a recording. Jessica Robinson could be canon. ;) --bp 14:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Attention Needed I'm putting an attention needed template on the page, because the episode summary is somewhat incomplete given the amount of interesting stuff that happened. There are also a few errors (e.g. Voyager's entry doesn't merely "coincide" with the earthquakes - it is the cause of them) as well as important omissions (e.g. Voyager forming a 3rd pole to the planet; no mention of Kelemane in the text, after whom we've named the planet). Difficult to give this episode the attention it needs without access to the DVD as there's a lot of technobabble that ought to be recorded accurately and some of it may have merit outside the world of technobabble, but we won't know until we've read it. Sections would be nice too. --CoffeeBlack 21:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Removed from Background Info * Assuming a year on the planet was the same length as a year on Earth, one year would actually last 32,482,080 days, or approximately 88,931 years. It's not really necessary to do every single comparative calculation of the relative times in the Background Info is it? One is enough! In any case, this statement is extremely badly worded - "Assuming a year on the planet was the same length as a year on Earth" - then one year would last one year, obviously. CoffeeBlack 12:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Time Differential The native inhabitants should have been able to tell there was a time differential between them and the "sky ship", by performing a spectral analysis. They would have noticed a redshift by observing the known elements in Voyager's hull. However, this is one of my favorite episodes of any Star Trek ever. * Everything in the known universe would be redshifted from their perspective. They'd realize that there was a redshift, but not that it was caused by a time differential. For all we know they could attribute it to some "dark energy" or something 02:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Changes I spent quite a bit of time updating this page only to have all changes erased. Thanks Memory ALpha. I certainly don't want to waste my time.--Burnodo (talk) 15:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :I removed some of the information per the nitpicks policy; if you feel it should be included, please post your reasoning here. 31dot (talk) 15:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC)